Coming Home
by samleigh
Summary: Ziva fights to come home to Tony and the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to NCIS or anything else.

A/N: This was supposed to a one quick shot it turned out to be a little longer than that. I was reading an article about one of the actress on one of the law and orders being preg. and what the shows options might be. I started to think how would they do that if Cote was preg. (i know nothing) how would they write her out without writing her out.

My Tiva is together quietly.

Chapter 1: The Day Their World Stood Still.

Gibbs phone rang on desk. He groaned knowing this was not good. Ziva had been called upstairs to the director alone an hour ago. Gibbs answered it grunting and began to make own way to the director's office. Tony looked up from his desk with a worried look at his boss. Tony's look confirmed what Gibbs had suspect for awhile now they were way beyond breaking rule 12.

"Boss what's going on?" DiNozzo asked trying to be nonchalant.

"We will see" He felt gut grind a little deeper he knew what ever was happening up there was not good for his two agents. He calmly made his way up the stairs feeling the weight on his shoulders.

Pushing past Cynthia he slammed into Director Vance's office. He immediately noted that Ziva was sitting at the far end of the conference table looking pale.

"Ziva?" he asked gently almost ignoring Vance.

"Why don't you join us" Vance indicated to the chair across from him and on the other side of Ziva.

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously never taking his eyes off of Ziva as he sat in the chair.

"Ziva is being sent on mission for Mossad" Vance answered cautiously. "She has requested that you be her control officer" Ziva still continued to look down at the table.

"I need to use the restroom, while you read him in" Ziva announced standing abruptly. Vance reach into his pocket pulled out a key.

"Use my wash room, Ziva, remember you can't speak to anyone" Vance spoke kindly to her. She nodded. Gibbs notice that Ziva was near tears.

As soon as the office door was shut Gibbs growled at Vance "What the hell is going on?" Vance thrust the file at Gibbs.

"I don't know" he answer "I have known Eli for a long time, I never thought he would send his only daughter on a suicide mission and on top of that he is basically blackmailed her into doing it" sounding as disgusted as Gibbs looked. "She got two concessions the first was that you and your team was able to pull her out and that she gets to resign from Mossad. Jethro, nobody gets out of Mossad" he sunk back into the chair. "I told her if she makes it out I would make her a permanent special agent here at NCIS small consolation if she makes it out at all, Eli will disowner her the minute he approves her exit from Mossad." He added. Gibbs began to flip through the small amount of file information having to do with a Columbian drug lord, CIA, Mossad, and Hamas connection. Vance handed him a brand new phone. "Here is her callout, at some point into the future you can bring them partially into this; it's going to need an automatic trace attached to it." Gibbs nodded. They spoke for a few more moments about the particulars of mission.

Ziva entered the room and returned to her seat. "Did you get him filled in?" she asked straining to keep her emotions in check.

"Yup, all were are waiting for are the Mossad embassy officials to arrive and bring you out"

Ziva nodded "I need a few moments with Agent Gibbs alone please, director" asking softly.

"I will try to hold them back as long as possible, good luck Ziva" pausing for a moment "We will all be praying for your safe return" the director smiled and touched her hand briefly before exiting to his outer office.

"Ziva what the hell…." Gibbs began to vent.

Ziva quickly reached up to his face to stop him from speaking. "I do not have time to explain everything between my father and me. I need to tell you…" her voiced cracked and tears began to brim in her eyes. "I broke your rule 12… please do not be angry with us we tried so hard to avoid it"

Gibbs smiled "I know"

"I love him, I don't want to leave him like this, I am doing this so that I can be with him, but he will think the worse, I need you to fix this with him please" with tears running down her face she was ready to beg. "Nobody has ever loved me the way… if I lose that then none of this makes any difference. He is my home" she sobbed

"Stop it, Stop it right now" Gibbs' stared into her eyes growling at her "David! Pull yourself together" He captured her face in his hands. "You need to let all of this go or you will never make it back to DiNozzo!" He caught her emotions with that one sentence "I will take care of Tony, you take care of you and come home to us, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

She nodded.

Reaching up to her neck she touched on the simple gold chain with her Star of David, she yanked on it and fell into her hand. Shaking, she handed the necklace and a carefully folded piece of paper to Gibbs. "Make sure YOU burn the note after he reads it" Gibbs nodded.

Ziva had change so much in the last 4 years she refused to leave anything unsaid. "Make sure Abby know she was my best, bestest friend" smiling as she used Abby speak. "Make sure that McGee know he was the brother I always wanted." This time she fought tears that threatened to fall "and Ducky, I love them all, including you, thank you for giving me my family". She reached up and hugged him; the man she wished was her father.

Gibbs held the embraced longer than normal. He knew this might be last time he would see her. The knock at the door broke the embrace off. Gibbs shoved the note and necklace in his pocket before the Mossad gentlemen walked in the door. He grabbed the phone off the table "I will be waiting for your call Officer David, do not let me down" he looked at her pointedly before walking quickly though the doors to the bullpen before the fireworks started.

Tony had stood when he saw the four men walk off the elevator with the visitor badges. McGee was now standing next to him watching them ascend the stairs toward the director's office moments later a very disgruntled Gibbs began making his way down the stairs seeing both DiNozzo and McGee searching for answers from him.

"Boss…" Tony started but Gibbs glared at him to shut-up.

Gibbs corralled both men to the center of the bullpen. He spoke in a hushed tone to both of them. "Her father is bring her back to Israel by force" he partially lied to them with a deadly edge "at this point there is nothing we can do about, yet" hoping he can convince them that, he was not giving up. Turning to Tony Gibbs hissed "Don't make this messy DiNozzo, do not give her father anymore ammunition. Do not show them how you feel."

Tony was shocked. Gibbs knew. He nodded, trusting his mentor with life of the woman he loved. He just nodded.

They all turned to see a cuffed Ziva being escorted by 4 men down the stairs through the work area to the elevator. She never made direct eye contact with any of them but especially Tony. She would shatter the resolve she was building inside of her, the resolve that would bring her home. _"I hope there is a home to come back to."_ She thought.

Tony stood there routed to the spot, trying desperately to make contact with her eyes. He knew that they could communicate this way without saying a word. He was stunned when she would not meet his gaze he only saw the steel in her eyes that gave nothing away. Then she disappeared into the elevator. _What if I never see her again?_ He thought. He felt a hand connect with the back of his head.

"You will see her again, DiNozzo"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The director joined them in bullpen. "Officer David will be flown back to Tel Avi, by the Embassy, at 1700 this afternoon. Deputy Director David request that no one from here is to contact her, the Embassy will be over to collect personal items tomorrow from her desk and her home." He started to turn away when he suddenly added. "As her friends, I think if you help prepare her belongings for them." he paused "You might be able to keep anything not becoming of a Mossad officer from making its way back to Tel Avi, just a thought."

Tony and Tim glared at him but Gibbs understood. If she did not make it back they would have a piece of her and if someone went looking through her things they would make no connection to NCIS, Tony or any of her friends hopefully keeping her a little safer. For the first time he actually appreciated Vance. He nodded to the director and waited for him to walk away.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva's desk and opened the drawer with her keys, her Sig, and her badge. He picked up all three items. He tossed her keys to DiNozzo, who was stunned but caught them, taking the other two item and placed them in his bottom drawer and then locked it.

"Boss?" McGee stared at him as if he had just been kicked in the stomach. Gibbs gut tightened this was going to get worse before any of them got any relief.

"McGee, go thru Ziva's desk take anything personal. Box it up hide it down in Abby's lab. Do the same with her hard drive than wipe it clean. Understand." he waited for confirmation "Do not go to Abby until you are finish. In fact, call her and tell her to stay in the lab until you go to her. You have an hour. Do it now. DiNozzo, bring her keys your with me" grabbing his Sig and badge he exited the bullpen.

Gibbs pushed the button for the garage level but after the door closed Tony swiped the stop switch and turn toward Gibbs. The anger and confusion was clearly visible in his senior agent's eyes. Tony held his tongue waiting for his leader to tell him. Gibbs place one hand on his shoulder "You must wait Tony, follow my lead" Gibbs spoke carefully and deadly seriously. He knew that this part of the plan must go off completely perfectly or they were all setting Ziva up for disaster. Tony flipped the switch on the elevator; cursing himself, wanting to be more forceful, wanting to demand the truth from Gibbs now. That thing in gut told him there was more going on also told him to trust Gibbs lead.

When they exited the elevator Gibbs turned to Tony. "Go check her car make sure you have not left anything in there that would tie to the two of you together. I'm going to get the car" he walked away.

An hour had pasted by the time they arrived at Ziva's apartment. When they walked in Tony could smell her perfume, he could see her turn and smile at him. He walked into the bedroom that they had share last night with the sheet still strewn haphazardly across the room and he could taste her on his lips. He could feel the passion in her kiss. For a moment he closed his eyes and he could see her lying next to him. Gibbs voice brought the reality back into his mind.

"We do not have time for this Tony; grab all of your things out of the bedroom and the bathroom, then meet me in the kitchen."Gibbs hissed keeping his voice to a whisper. His senior field agent did not move "NOW TONY!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony went into closet and pulled out two suitcases from the top shelf and started tossing his expensive suits that he had been keeping in there. He grabbed a picture of the two of them that was sitting on nightstand he ran into the bathroom pulled all of his toiletries out and then tossed them into a bag. He went through her tee shirt drawer pulling all the ones that were his, no wonder I have to keep buying new shirts he smiled she has them all. Lastly, he walked over to her nightstand and pulled out the little ring box that he had hid in the back corner of drawer behind his magazines and her books. He held it for moment refusing to open it when he heard Gibbs voice. He whispered into Tony's ear "does she have something that she likes to wear to be comfortable at night? Don't say anything just throw in the bag and put that in your pocket" Tony smiled he knew the boss had just told him she was coming back to him. He grabbed her Favorite PJ bottoms from the floor. They were from Abby black with pink skull and cross bones. He stuffed those into the bag and started to zip it up.

Gibbs wondered if he had just given Tony too much hope. There was a good chance that none of them would see Ziva again. But Ziva is strong he reminded himself as he plucked the few picture she had off of her mantle. Tony came in and stuffed all of his movies and the pictures into one of the suitcases.

In the car, Tony thought, it had only taken them 30 minutes to clean him completely out of her life. He stared out the window in silence, knowing Gibbs would not tell him anything else and there was nothing else worth speaking about.

They took the suitcases directly to Abby's lab. Gibbs had asked him if there was anything he need out of them right now. No Tony had answered that was all stuff he kept at her place. Gibbs had also told him to do the same with all her stuff at his apartment and bring it in tomorrow. Tony didn't quite understand why Gibbs was sterilizing Ziva from their lives if she was coming back. He decided to hold off on the questions for the moment waiting to see where this was going.

As they entered Abby's lab she made a bee line strait to Gibbs arms.

"Gibbs" Abby shrieked "What happening?"

McGee took one of the suitcases from Tony and led him to one of the large evidence lockers in back of the lab where they were storing all of Ziva stuff for the moment. He brought the key back up with him.

"Boss, copied all her stuff on to disks, Abby and I wiped the hard drive clean. Anything and everything that looked like Ziva's stuff I boxed up except for her Mossad papers. We put everything into one of the evidence lockers. Here is the key." Gibbs took the key and handed it to Abby.

"This is your job. Nobody is to know what is in there understood" Gibbs looked straight into Abby "put it with the rest of your keys. Do Not discuss this even between yourselves do you understand"

They all nodded.

"McGee, DiNozzo, your with me" Gibbs place a kiss on Abby cheek and whispered in her ear. "Trust me"

Abby stood there alone in her lab wondering what next. She trusted Gibbs completely but at that moment she was very scared. She squeezed Burt extra hard for the effect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the elevator, Gibbs hit the switch. Tony looked up expectantly and McGee looked at him for the answer the he could not find. Gibbs knew that he could not give them the information here but he knew it would have to be soon. Tony looked as though he was about to become unglued.

When Gibbs spoke it was very quietly but direct and forceful. "No more question in this building, do not bring it up do not discuss it even among yourselves. Watch what you say about Ziva at home, in the car, and even here. One slip up could cost her…life."He let that sit for a moment "Tim I wanted you check out some bug sweeping equipment quietly see if you can take it without signing it out , I want both of you in my basement tonight at 2200, regardless of anything else that happens today. Understand?" they both nodded silently. He flipped the switch he hoped he could keep them together through the rest of day.

Gibbs stalked out of the elevator and marched strait up to Vance's office; letting himself right in without knocking slamming the door behind him.

Gibbs took a seat with a lot of effort. Vance walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured two, two fingered scotches. Finally, walked back and slid the glass in front of Gibbs.

"You're going to tell them tonight aren't you?" Vance said without looking up. Gibbs didn't respond.

"I had the elevator swept after you and DiNozzo left for the apartment it's clean as well as Abby's lab for now. I also left the equipment under McGee's desk."

Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro, I hope David is strong enough for this" Vance looked at his watch. "I hope the rest of your team is strong enough for this"

"So do I, Leon, so do I" Gibbs down the rest of scotch as Vance clicked on the news.

The ZNN anchors voiced filled the room. She was babbling on about some senate race. Leon went back over to shelf and grab the entire bottle of scotch sitting back down he refilled his glass and set the bottle in between him and Gibbs. Gibbs did the same.

"We have breaking news coming into ZNN" the anchors voice cut with the excitement of something new to report. "The Israeli Embassy's jet that departed from Ronald Regan International airport this afternoon has exploded over the Atlantic some 20 minutes ago. The FAA and the Coast Guard are on route from to sight, although it is feared there will be no survivors…" Vance hit the mute button.

Abby saw it first she screamed. Then with tears streaming down her face she ran out of her lab to the bullpen.

McGee saw Abby first as she came running out of the stairwell. Feeling as though he would instantly throw up right then and there Tim groaned and leaned into a crouch nothing was good today and he knew this was going to be worse.

Tony heard Tim then looked up at Abby his heart stopped in his chest he felt it. He looked at Ziva's desk without her there and felt all of the confusion and apprehension of the day slip into a painful break in his heart. The pain floods his chest causing his breath to choke in his chest.

Abby grabs the remote knowing she would not be able to speak the words.

They all hear together the information about the explosion of the Israeli jet.

Tony could not even get up to watch the coverage he just buried his head into his arm on his desk. He knows there is no way to stop the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs watches the scene from up above he knows now he can't wait till tonight to tell them and that he must tell Abby. Ziva had made him promise to take care of them. She didn't want them to feel this pain. She was so worried about them especially Tony. He had promised her he would take of him so she did not have to think about anything but staying alive and coming home to them. He stalked down to the bullpen.

Abby threw herself into Gibbs' arm crying almost hysterically. He whispered in her ear. "Stay here" and left her seated behind his desk. He walked over to McGee leaned down and whispered "take the equipment go now sweep the basement, take Abby don't say anything till I arrive" Tim lifted his head and nodded he so want to believe that this was not happening. He grabbed his stuff than walked over and took Abby by the hand and led her to the elevator.

Gibbs grabbed his keys, sig and badge than walked over to where Tony was laying silently on his desk. "DiNozzo grab stuff we are getting out of here now" Tony looked up at his boss anger and sadness brimming in his eyes. "Not here" Gibbs warned. Tony grabbed his gear and followed silently. Gibbs didn't wait for the elevator he took the stairs.

The drive to the house was silent. Tony was afraid of what was true. Had her father taken her, had her killed, was she dead in an accident or did she just leave.

He followed Gibbs into the basement. McGee and Abby were sitting silently waiting for the truth. Gibbs turned and as quietly as possible shut and locked the basement door.

"McGee report" he called out as he descended the stairs.

"Two listening device found and secured" McGee reported quietly "do you want me to destroy them"

"No, you will have to put them back when we are finished here. Take this as a warning all of your houses, cars anything can be bugged got it?" They all nodded. They were waiting for answer for the question nobody was willing to ask and they all held their breaths collectively.

"First, Ziva is not dead" he heard them all exhale.

"What the hell is going on Boss!" Tony demanded the frustration and pain of the day was now becoming anger.

Gibbs began explaining the events of the day to them, the blackmail, the reward, and the risk.

"This terrorist group is big they are aligned with Columbian drug lord Omar Vasquez. Intelligence puts them in agencies around the world including Mossad and the CIA. She could be gone up to 8 months to do her part hopefully it will not take her that long." He tried to sooth them.

"Why'd we have to take all her stuff boss?" McGee asked

"They have someone in Mossad we know that if she is caught they could use us against her, we are her weakness"

"So now what?" Tony asked the bitterness dripping from his voice.

"The hard part waiting" Gibbs sighed "our job is to get her out when she calls"

"McGee I need you and Abby to write a program to monitor a cell number continually and be able to access it at anytime with the trace results he tossed them the phone. You also have to hide it from anyone digging into our system. This is her way out guard the information as if your life depends on it because hers does" They took the phone grateful for something to do.

Tony mind was running with all the possibilities of her assignment. All the men she might have to sleep with and all the men that might kill her. How many possible ways there were for her never to come back to him and when she does would she be the same? Would she be his Ziva.

Gibbs walked over to Tony who was sitting on planks of his boat. "Ziva didn't want to leave you this way" he said calmly. "She was devastated by the thought of leaving you this way, she loves you Tony" he pulled the note and the necklace from his pocket and placed it into the devastated hands of his agent. "Take your time but when you done we must burn the note, ok?" Tony nodded. Gibbs stood and walked over others.

_My dearest Tony,_

_I want you to know this was my only path back to you._

_There is nowhere in the world I would rather be at this moment then tangled up in your arms._

_I am leaving you the biggest piece of my heart to hold._

_I am coming Home._

_I am coming to you._

_I love you,_

_Ziva_

Tony read and reread the note many times, committing it to his memory. She had left him Talia's Star of David as the piece of her heart to hold on to. It took Tony a good thirty minutes pull himself together enough to join the group. He pushed the necklace into his pocket and walked to rejoin the group. Gibbs hand Tony the phone. "You are her life line, she is going to want to hear your voice first" Tony nodded.

Gibbs pulled up a medal trash can and placed it on the work bench. Tony took the letter and set it down gently inside. Abby stuck the match and lit the note. They all watch silently as it burned. They all knew the chances were small that Ziva would return to them but the all believed in Ziva to come home again.

_Miami International Airport:_

_A dark haired woman, with beautiful chocolate eyes went through customs with a Brazilian passport it read Miranda Cuenca. She was furiously flirting with one Enrique Vasquez son of well known drug lord Omar Vasquez, who was completely charmed by this woman he had just met. As he reached out and place his on the small of her back to direct her closer to him, Ziva screamed inside as she felt her heart break a little more._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coming Home

_Ziva wasn't sure what month or what day it was but she knew that it had been 146 days. She had kept her tally buried in the back of her mind. 146 days since she had touch Tony. She wondered if he had received the 3 post cards she had been able to send him. She desperately wanted him to know she was alive working her way back home, back to him. She signed each one of them _Loving you, Sofia_. It wasn't the riskiest thing she had done the whole mission but it was the most blatant destructive thing she had ever done on a mission. She stared out the window of the town car this was the closest she had been to home in 146 days, actually she thought, it was now a 147. It was 5am, they had been driving for a few hours now down from New York and they were now in Baltimore. Enrique had his hand firmly attached to her bare thigh while he barked into the phone for most of the ride. They pulled into a massive warehouse district driving down to almost endless street before the car pulled to a stop. Her silver heels hit the pavement first as the long white flowing evening gown draped back down her legs. She shivered for moment either from the slight chill in the morning air or from the fact she was so close to home. "Snap out of it she yelled to herself or you are going to end up dead." She yelled in her head. She walked to the front of the car and took Enrique's hand smiling. They proceeded into the warehouse. _

DiNozzo and McGee had both finally fallen asleep at their desks after hours of searching for a suspect in the killing of one marine officers' wife. Agent Patterson who was Ziva's 'replacement' was snoring softly on his desk. Gibbs came back into the bullpen carrying his coffee, it was now 06:30 in the morning, now decided it was time to wake them.

"What do we got?" he yelled. They all jumped and Gibbs smiled to himself.

They all started babbling at once. Then Tony's cell phone rang he grabbed it.

"DiNozzo" he barked. He pulled the phone away from his as the phone kept ringing. His heart jumped. He reached for the other phone he had charging behind him. "McGee!" Tony screamed.

"On it" McGee jumped down under his desk to pull out the lap top humming quietly underneath. Gibbs held his breath.

"What going on?"Patterson asked looking completely confused.

"Hello" Tony asked quietly.

"Tony?" Ziva smiled "I'm so tired could you bring me home now"

"Are you ok?" Tony practically panted into the phone.

"Just tired, bring me home" she said softly

"McGee?" Tony bellowed

"Got it sending the GPS coordinates to my PDA"

"Baby were coming… how far McGee?"

"With boss driving 15 min"

They all looked shocked that she so closed them.

"15 min Zi"

"I love you Tony" then she disconnected the line. Ziva made a mental note that she need to get McGee to wipe the call from any record.

They all geared up with Patterson looking confused. "Stay." Gibbs directed to Patterson. "Call director Vance tell him to get in here 'we are bring her home'"

"Who home? What's going on?"

"Just do it" Gibb, DiNozzo, and McGee bellowed at him as they ran for the elevator.

_Ziva was crouch down with her arm tightly holding on to her knees watching the sun rise over the ocean, She felt the slight breeze whipping her dark hair back from her face. Ziva felt the bump and cut surrounding her left eye "that was going to leave a mark" she thought ruefully. She felt so tired now; it had been 147 day since she had really slept. Never more than an hour or two at a time; Mossad had taught her that those who sleep are those who die. She stood the bright red stains now touch the bottom as well as the top of the white satin dress. She began the walk down the endless street. She heard the car's tire screech before she saw them coming towards her. She knew they could see her now she took a step back and heaved both the guns she had picked up during the fight into the water. She continued walking toward the car, with a lap top in her hands the fruits of her labor, when she had completely passed two warehouses she lifted her arm and pushed the little button. The warehouse with all the carnage exploded in a fury as she kept walking she felt the heat on her back but she never turned to look she simply toss the remote in the water. Never leave loose ends another Mossad rule. _

Before the car had screeched to a halt in front of her as Tony was jumping out running to her. When she felt his arm encircle her lifting her of the ground; Ziva knew she was finally home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he finally let her down, he let an arm attached to her waist as she turned to McGee and Gibbs.

"I brought you present McGee" She smiled as he hugged her

"Welcome home Ziva" McGee whispered to her then taking the laptop from her.

Gibbs just hugged her and gave her his crooked smile.

Ziva heard the sirens in the distance. "We need to leave before I have to answer any questions"

Ziva climb into the back seat with Tony; leaning against him as they drove away she didn't make to the main road before she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap and his arm securely around her.

When they pulled into the parking structure at NCIS Abby, Ducky and Director Vance were waiting by the elevator doors. Tony whispered something into her ears as they arrived, Ziva smiled. She pulled herself up from Tony's lap.

"Are you sure you are ok?" looking at the blood on her dress and how tired she was Tony asked concerned. "Not hurt?"

"The only thing that hurts is my feet" Ziva stated. With that she reach down pulled the god awfully high heels of her feet.

Ziva tossed them in the trash can as Abby comes barreling towards her. "ZZIIVVA!" Abby screeched across the parking lot crashing into Ziva with such forced the both began fall back. It took both McGee and Tony catching Ziva to right the girls. Ziva and Abby began to laugh. For the first time in their friendship, Ziva return the tight embrace of her friend. Ducky approached her next.

"Welcome home my dear" He said giving her a tight hug. "You had us very worried Ms. David"

Ducky began to check the cut and bruise that was developing on her face.

Leon Vance was not good at showing any emotions at work. He liked the air impartiality when it came to running staff he felt that it made everything simpler; though here in this moment he felt such relief and happiness as he watch Ziva interact with the doctor.

"Welcome Back Officer or shall I say Agent David" He smiled at her; he was rewarded with a large grin that swept her face. "I just got off the phone with your father, we have worked out most of the details of you permanent transfer to NCIS, he is waiting to hear from you" he added softly not sure how she felt about speaking to him after the last conversation. She nodded.

Then she turned to Abby and Tony ruefully. "I do not suppose I have clothes left here to change?" Looking down at the stained and dirty evening gown she had been wearing for hours.

Tony laughed remembering the PJ bottoms and all of his shirts in the luggage downstairs. "I think we can find you something" as they walked into the elevator.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: I partially wanted to ended where the line was. I thought it was a good visually image. But I could not stop myself from showing everyone else. Thanks for reading.


End file.
